Spamquanzuh day
Friday, December 14, 2007 - Saturday, December 15, 2007 marked the greatest holiday known to man. Spamquanzuh day. Unfortunately, two underaged users interrupted the celebration by spreading AIDS into the Off Topic forum. Infected with theese AIDS was Flavio, darkzero, MALAK, Mama Luigi, and Goron Mask. The Holy Book of Sloopy foretold of these events. MALAK, being the genius that he is, attempted to spread the AIDS by damage boostin' the forum. Though, the mods jailed him. This act is considered by many to have been not to stop spam, but rather a racist act against Africa and the AIDS that is being spread there. The 2007 Spam Olympics To celebrate Spamquanzuh day, Flavio, darkzero, Mama Luigi, and Goron Mask participated in a contest known as the Spam Olympics 2007, in which they attempted to create SPAM with out being noticed. GoronMask won, though some argue that his victory was not a valid victory because of the AIDS infection. According to the Book of Sloopy, the AIDS will return one day and shall attempt to perform a damage boost powerful enough to destroy the entire forum. The 2008 Spam Olympics A new year has come, a new day, a new time for spam. Goron Mask hosted the Spamquanzuh Olympics this year. He made it even a bigger bash then last year. Originally the main idea before was to trick the moderation team into thinking he canceled the event and when the time came mods would get raped. But when the time did come around, there weren't enough people for a massive lulzfest...So Goron Mask changed his plans, he renamed his old group "GLARBAGLZBARGH" into "SPAMQUANZUH OLYMPICS 2008" and then he advertised it to the people...it would be an all out shit storm of epic win. Flavio started out the first of the spam topics by damage boosting with one hand over flurries melons while hopping an epona with a fence, and then bobz showed up with a power level of OVAR 9000 and began to flood massivly for 5 pages long, Chocobo/RazeRave challenged him to an epic duel for the universe but bobz one because the resistance only increased Bobz post count. Anti-Simsmagic even tried to defeat bobz but not even he was a match for bobz massive spam girth. By the time Goron Mask logged on there was already OVAR 9000 spam topics and people were creaming themselves over the massive shitstrom that was SPAMQUANZUH. Francis logged on later however and fired a cracker launcher stating "NO FLOOD GAIZ" and deleted the SPAMQUANZUH OLYMPICS group. This made Goron Mask and all the other participators sad. But then Francis logged off and Goron Mask announced with a cracker launcher "PART 2" people were confused as shit at first but then they realized that Round 2 of the Spam Olympics has begun in The Dump/Anti-spamers group.They had a fresh slate to start from, Bobz, Goron Mask, Flar3 Luigi and Tsuki all fought in an epic bombchuhovering war filled with "Rabbits, SSJ3 Pikachu, and burning cocks". All was well intill, Tsuki got spam in his scrotum and decided to sacrifice himself along with the rest of the participants. The least to say, Bobz, Goron Mask and Tsuki all got jailed that day. Goron Mask then made Tsuki his bitch and raped him with a spiked dildo while bobz did the same thing except with two swords.